


"Stop yawning"

by TheWeirdOneL



Series: All The Times Irondad Broke and Mended My Heart [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But Sweet, Gen, a nice bit of irondad and spiderson to start/end your day, figured i'd just bang out a cute lil chicken ficlet, good to get me back into writing, just two sleepy boys, so im back on my prompts, this ones kinda short, trying to get rid of this writing slump (slussy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOneL/pseuds/TheWeirdOneL
Summary: It scares Tony how much Peter is like him - but, hey, even Tony has some good in him.AKA two sleepy superheroes who share familial similaritiesPart 4 of my lovely irondad chicken ficlets, based on the prompt: "Stop yawning, you're gonna make me tired."





	"Stop yawning"

There were many things in the world that scared Tony Stark. He was a man most acquainted with the concept of fear; he had looked Death in the eye far too many times and he’d hated it every single time, and he’d seen some of his worst fears come to life right in front of him. With every year of his existence, and with every new person who he came to love, another dozen fears were added to his repertoire. It was a curse - an exhausting curse that came with being the person he was. And his tendency to fear for people didn’t discriminate whatsoever. Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, the Avengers - all of them had their own special compartment in Tony’s little box of fears and worries. And when Peter Parker came into his life not even three years prior, he wasn’t any different. In fact, after three years worth of worry and false alarms, Tony had ended up unconsciously making an entire storage unit of fears just for this one dumb teenage superhero. And one of the worst of said fears was sitting right in front of him, yawning into a notebook page of scientific formulae and scribbled margins.

“Stop yawning, you’re gonna make me tired,” Tony said, looking up from his laptop to stare as Peter exaggeratedly stretched out his limbs and slumped down onto the table. The kid looked up at him then with a frown.

“ _ I’m  _ gonna make you tired?” came the sleepy retort. “No offence Mr. Stark, but it’s 2 in the morning. If you’re not tired then there’s something wrong with you.”

Tony chuckled and lifted himself up from his seat, walking over to the boy and ruffling his curly brown hair. The messiness of it, and the dark circles under the kids eyes as he stared up at him in mock annoyance, reminded Tony all too much of himself when he was younger. Staying up until the latest hours of the night to do work that sometimes he didn’t even need to do, shaking away yawn after yawn just so he could satisfy his workaholic needs. In this moment, Peter was practically the spitting image of Tony. 

And that’s what scared him. God forbid if the kid ever starts drinking - now that would completely finish him off.

“Alright kid, I think it’s time to hit the hay,” Tony said, his grin betrayed by the wavering concern in his voice.

“No no, s’cool Mr. Stark. This’ll only take a few more minutes,” Peter protested, running a hand through his hair to try and smooth it back into place. When it didn’t work, he huffed in annoyance and flopped his hand back onto the table, along with the whole upper half of his body. The little ‘oof’ that followed made Tony chuckle.

“Minutes that you should be spending asleep,” Tony said, placing a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder. When he didn’t move, he let out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t make me have to drag you kid. These muscles aren’t what they used to be, y’know.”

Still no response. It was only when a light snore resounded through the lab that Tony realised there was no point - the kid had somehow already fallen asleep. Right on top of his work, arms already moved to cover his sleeping face, a pencil probably squished somewhere into the flesh of his cheek. Yeah, he really was too much like Tony. It was almost enough to make him burst out laughing. Instead, not wanting to wake him, Tony walked out of the room for a moment, quietly asking FRIDAY to dim the lights in the lab. When he came back, he was holding a soft, fluffy blanket in one arm and a glass of water in the other.

As he draped the blanket over Peter, he couldn’t help the swell of warmth in his heart as the kid curled into himself and his sleeping, smiling face was finally exposed. Maybe he was going soft, but they’d been through this enough times for Tony to stop caring. If he was going to go soft for anyone, best it be this kid-  _ his _ kid. The one who came over practically every day just to talk his ear off about something spectacularly amazing that had happened at school or on one of his many patrols. The one who slept over every weekend almost religiously, working alongside Tony in his lab and staying up until hellish hours of the night just to simply be in his company. No one could blame him for going soft - how could he not?

“If you think I’m going to let you stay up this late again, you are very wrong,” Tony whispered, moving his chair over to sit by Peter’s side. Out of force of habit, he lifted his hand up to card his fingers through Peter’s curls, twisting each one around each finger as he softly spoke to the boy. “From now on, bedtime is one at the latest, and you can argue all you want but I’m the adult and what I say goes, capiche?”

When Peter mumbles softly in response, Tony lets out a snort of laughter. “That’s what I thought. The world doesn’t need another Tony Stark, kid. The world needs a Peter Parker, and the world can’t get that if Peter Parker isn’t sleeping properly.” 

“Y’should go sleep Mr. Stark, you need it too,” Peter mumbles out, not bothering to open his eyes because as soon as he speaks he’s back in the land of dreams. It never fails to amaze Tony how unrelentlessly caring Peter is, even when he’s half asleep and dead from exhaustion. In some ways, that reminds Tony of himself too. Always worrying about everyone else, always taking the time to make sure the people he loved were okay. 

Not wanting to argue with the unconscious, he nods his head and moves to press a light kiss onto Peter’s forehead with a whispered “Goodnight kid,” before he leans back into his chair and closes his eyes.

Sometimes it scares the life out of him how much Peter reminds him of himself. From the unrelentless workload he puts on himself to the reckless self-sacrificial bullshit they both compete in. But maybe, at the end of the day, it’s not _so_ bad if they share some similarities. Cause, hell, maybe even Tony Stark has some good in him after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyed <3 Much love to all x


End file.
